One Shot Stories
by envygurl
Summary: A collection of my one shots. They'll continue from one another, but start and end in one chapter. So you don't have to read all chapters to understand what's going on. Mostly SxS. Enjoy!


* * *

Mario Kart Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Mario Kart Love Song or Mario Kart

Inspiration: Mario Kart Love Song (found from youtube)

Please don't sue

* * *

Mario Kart Love

* * *

"Hey guys! Takashi and I finally saved enough money to finally purchase the game Mario Kart! Wanna come over and play after school?" asked Chiharu, as everyone started to prepare to pack for home.

…………………………………….

* * *

Chiharu's group consisted of her friends from her early childhood days. They are high schoolers about to graduate and enter university.

There was Takashi, her long term boyfriends who's trademark is hiding his eyes and tricking others into believing all his lies. Yes, she was in love with him. Then there was Takashi's partner in crime, Eriol who has his very own fan club. Fans often swoon over his English accent as well as his mature look due to the glasses he wore and other features galore. If you're more interested feel free to ask any of his fan girls and if you're even more lucky his fan guys. But unfortunately for this fan club this handsome excuse for a human was taken. By a girl with a voice of an angel and was one of the schools highlights, as she was the captain of the music apartment and specialised in the choir. Although when asked, her hobby wasn't music, not even close. Instead it was having the newest and latest video camera taped permanently to her right hand.

Who's her main attraction? Her best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura was your average girl (in her eyes). She didn't exactly exceed when it came to intelligence especially in the fields of mathematics. But she did find joy in the field of sports and cooking. She was elected as the cheerlead head. Her auburn hair came to her shoulders, nothing special. But she somehow made it bounce and frame her face perfectly, always. Her green eyes, nothing special if you didn't look at it closely. Many people have green eyes. But hers had a glint of her own. Her eyes never had a glint of hatred or evil. Hers glowed, of understanding.

Yes, if she was to stand in the crowd she wouldn't exactly stand out. Especially with her reluctance of wanting to stand out. But once, she's shot you with one of her sincere smiles and acknowledged your existence, everyone is drawn to her.

Girls would want to become her best friend, if not have her as one of her followers. Too bad, Sakura had a strong sense of justice and a mind of her own. The male species would want to get close to her. Too bad, a large population of the male species have known Sakura since they were small. Innocence was a large trait of Sakura's. The males' at heart didn't want to destroy that innocence, they were still young. They were looking for a bit of fun, not a wife. Yes, Sakura is a great person to hang with, with her good nature and humour. But when it came to the topic of sexuality, she was clueless. This definitely was a put off for a guy.

But no worries, this only advantage Sakura. It just made it easier to find her prince charming,

Syaoran Li.

Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto have been dating for a steady two years. But have actually been in love since they were 10. That's how innocent their love was, both were shy to confess yet they knew exactly how the other felt. It was with the help from their friends that made it official, that they were a couple. But that made no difference.

Except, it did kind of stopped Syaoran Li's fan club girls (and guys) from advancing him, quite publically. Yes, both Syaoran and Eriol had fan clubs; but if there was a popularity contest Syaoran would have won hands down. With his devilish good looks, and cold demeanour had girls fainting in the corridors. Just imagine the stereotypical perfect boyfriend. But he was untouchable, unreachable to all, he was a tease. He was nice enough to be civil, but that's all. He wouldn't be classified as a social able person, even with his friends. But that only made him the more irresistible, especially when you're witnessing the said couple.

Somehow, Sakura Kinomoto became his world. He treated her like she was the only person alive that mattered. He even had a special smile reserved for her. His eyes, his heart only saw her.

……………………..

* * *

"I told you guys, I brought that game a week ago. I even invited you guys to come over and play. But you said you couldn't make it, due to something…" Tomoyo replied.

Chiharu then just happened to blush.

"Yeah, we had something planned. After Sakura played it at your place, she's been constantly talking about how good the game was. Which then tempted me to buy my own copy, well our own copy." As Chiharu took a glance over at Takashi.

"Oh, no wonder. Eriol and I won't be playing. But we'll come over to watch you guys play." Tomoyo said, hardly hiding her grimace.

"How come? When you first got the game, you and Eriol was always bragging about the game." Takashi questioned.

And that is when Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at the school's cutest couple (literally) and answered.

"You'll see."

………………………………………………………

* * *

At Chiharu's house

…………………………………………………………..

* * *

One

* * *

"Okay, done! Li, Sakura, since you guys are the guest. You guys can pick first." Takashi said.

Sakura shot Takashi a smile, for his courtesy, as she took a seat and sat down beside Syaoran. She then took ahold of her control. Player one.

Syaoran seeing that Sakura had taken player one, went for player two. He then smiled loving at Sakura. "Who do you want to be?"

Sakura smiled back at him, "Same as last time. I'll be Peach."

Chiharu smirked, all knowingly. That was so predictable of Sakura. That would mean Syaoran would take Mario.

"I'll be Toad, then." Syaoran announced, as he selected his character.

"Really?" Takashi asked. He himself was hoping no-one would pick Mario, since that was his favourite character. "Personally, I would have thought you'll pick Mario. With Sakura being the princess and all."

"Sakura is my princess and I'll be her toad." Syaoran said, as he smiled down at Sakura. Sakura returned his smile, to the same extent. "Plus, Peach is a light weighter and so is Toad. We'll be able to go at the same pace easier."

That was when Chiharu and Takashi faced each other that was just _a bit too_ sweet for them.

Behind the four players, two sighs were heard.

……………………….

* * *

Two

The game had just barely started, first round, first lap.

"God, Sakura you suck!" Chiharu shouted as she passed another opponent.

Syaoran glared at the statement, but Chiharu didn't notice as she was playing the game. "No, she doesn't."

At first, Sakura had started out first. With her being player one and getting the starter boost. She always got the starter boost, without even knowing how she even did it. But she just wasn't good at video games.

"Well, there's some truth in it." Sakura said as she passed through an item box. She got a mushroom. Three of them.

Syoaran followed through, he got himself a star.

"I'll go on ahead and clear the road for you. When my star runs out, use your mushroom." Syaoran said, nonchalantly to Sakura.

"Okay."

And somehow, Takashi and Chihara managed to stare strangely at the pair in action whilst keeping their positions. Chiharu 1st and Takashi 4th.

"That's cheating!" Chiharu cried, not believing this was happening.

Sakura giggled, "No, it isn't."

This had taken Sakura from 7th place to 5th place. Syaoran from 8th place to 6th place.

It was their last lap, as Sakura was right behind Takashi. As Sakura wasn't really good at driving she missed out on an item box, as she was right behind Takashi. So, Takashi got the item.

"Haha, Sakura! You missed out!" Takashi teased.

Sakura pouted, "I don't care!" as her shoulders dropped.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it." Syaoran assured her. Syaoran had gotten an item box. Three red shells. "Saku, let me pass you, keep to the side."

And like that, Syoran had used his red shells effectively. Hitting Takashi who was in 4th place, the opponent who was 3rd and 2nd.

Which got Syaoran 2nd place and Sakura placing 3rd. "Saku, you go ahead." And with that, Syaoran slowed down to let Sakura go ahead of him.

"What the? You can't do that!" Takashi cried, as they all passed the finishing line. He had placed 6th due to what Syaoran had pulled.

Chiharu giggled at her boyfriend's dilemma. "Well, they just did."

Behind the four players, Tomoyo sat on the couch eating popcorn. "Just you wait for your turn, Chi."

……………………………..

* * *

Three

* * *

It was the second round. With Sakura's luck (she's especially lucky like she is in Tsubasa Chronicles) she had happened to place 1st, Syaoran following behind.

Chiharu was placed 4th and Takashi 5th.

Chiharu couldn't believe Syaoran and Sakura, it was just a game! And here they were, being all lovey dovey, please! As an answer from God, Chiharu got the item she was praying for. A blue shell.

But it was a second later that Chiharu got her item that Syaoran noticed. And a second later that she fired her blue shell, not wanting Syaoran to know.

"Sakura, I'm going ahead." Syaoran stated and without Sakura's consent, Syaoran zoomed ahead just before the blue shell arrived and it hit Syaoran.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO. Syaoran!" Sakura knew she was slow, she had wanted to stop Syaoran before he went on ahead, sacrificing himself. But it was too late. Instead she pressed the b button, which stopped her on the spot. She didn't know how to reverse properly, so she stopped as the others went on ahead.

"Sakura! Don't stop! Keep going, I'll catch up to you!" Syaoran said, as his kart jumped uncontrollably due to the hit. "Go!" Syaoran nudged.

"No, I want to wait for you." Sakura stated, as she looked up to her right where Syaoran sat.

Syaoran felt her glaze, and looked down at her. He was a head taller than her, even when they were sitting down. "Okay."

Witnessing all this, Chiharu and Takashi rolled their eyes, "I can't believe this."

Last lap for the round. Takashi had taken 1st place, Sakura 5th, Syaoran 6th and Chiharu 8th. (Don't ask me how~)

As it was the last round and with Chiharu being 8th place all the good items were in her hands. The Lightning Bolt. Chiharu cackled.

Oh no.

"Watch out, guys! Here, I come." Chiharu said as she put the item to use. She zoomed pass the others at a lightning speed, as those around her became miniscule. Until she came towards the SxS couple.

"Kura, as much as I love you. I'm going to run you down!" Chiharu said, as she wondered what Syaoran would do.

"Not if I could help it." Syaoran said, as he continued to steer.

"Syaoran?" Sakura questioned as she tried to stay out of Chiharu's way, not wanting to be squashed. But all seemed hopeless, as Sakura tried swaying, trying her best to avoid Chiharu. This only made Syaoran even more determined.

So as Chiharu was right behind Sakura, it was only a matter of time before she triumphed. But at that particular time, time stopped.

As Syaoran rammed his kart into Sakura's kart, moving Sakura out of the way, well almost. Unfortunately, Chiharu was too fast for them. And as a result she squished them both, as flat as a pan cake.

Both player's kart can be seen floating down, swishing form left to right, right to left.

"Sorry, Saku. I didn't make it in time." Syaoran said, as he looked away, ashamed.

Sakura smiled, as she shook her head is a disagreeing manner. "I should be sorry, if only I could drive better."

And like that, the couple smiled at each other lovingly. "Let's go, Kura."

"Uhn." Was Sakura's reply.

Again, the same expressions were on the other two player's face but worst. "I think I need a bucket." Said Chiharu as she came 3rd.

To the couple behind, it was déjà vu, all over again.

………………………..

* * *

Four

* * *

………………………….

Third round had already started. Takashi and Chiharu had decided to stop picking on the couple; it only back fired on them. Too them, it was way too sweet, their behaviour.

But it had made no difference, the fluff just kept on going.

Personally Takashi and Chiharu were getting sick of it. The SxS couple wasn't exactly playing properly!

It was obvious that if Syaoran had wanted to play, he could win easily! That is, without Sakura. And he didn't even have to try. His steering was just too perfect.

You call me a liar? Let me, use the third round to list the evidence present throughout the 3 laps.

As always, Syaoran had stayed behind Sakura driving leisurely. Well, barely behind. It was more of side by side. But Sakura was just an inch ahead which always gave her the place ahead of Syaoran's.

But as they were heading towards the row of item boxes. Sakura concentrated harder, aiming for the middle item box. The gaps were quite wide, so she didn't want to miss out on an item box.

Whilst Syaoran, smiled fondly at Sakura for her antics. He then realised something which made his eyes widen.

And before he could say anything he steered his kart so he bumped into Sakura's kart. Resulting in pushing Sakura aside, missing out on her item.

Sakura's eyes also had widened at Syaoran's action. It had resulted in him running into a fake item box, placed by another opponent. Quite intelligent as it was exactly where a real item box stood.

"Sorry, Kura. I know you wanted the item very much." Syaoran apologised, after he witness the fake item box exploded, along with his kart.

But he was interrupted by the girl on his left. "Syaoran, you baka! You saved me! I'm really sorry, I should had been paying more attention!" Sakura had dropped her control as she lunged her arms around Syaoran, she buried her head at his nape and was about to cry, well sob. Yes, Sakura was getting quite emotional at the game, at the particular moment.

"Hush! Sweety!." Syaoran cooed, as he too dropped his control. And patted Sakura on the back, Sakura then removed her arms from Syaoran's neck. He then sat Sakura back down beside him. "I saw it, you were paying a lot of attention," Syaoran assured. "maybe, a bit too much. I was getting jealous." Syoaran joked as he smiled.

Sakura smiled, all tears forgotten and giggled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Silence.

Cough. Cough. Cough. Coughed the other two players.

It seemed that when Sakura had dropped her control. Chiharu had taken the courtesy of pausing the game.

"The game guys. Let's continue." Chiharu pressed start, a second later. She was getting peeved. It was like the rest didn't exist, when it came to the SxS couple!

And if that wasn't enough evidence for you guys. Syaoran had slipped on all the bananas that even came to endanger Sakura's path.

But of course, Sakura always stopped, waiting for Syaoran's kart to stop spinning and catch back up to hers.

……………………………

* * *

Five

* * *

……………………..

It was the last round and Takashi and Chiharu couldn't be more relieved. They only got the game two days ago, but already they were regretting it.

"You know, if you guys don't place 1st and 2nd in this round, you guys won't even make it in 4th place." Takashi stated, looking at the pair.

"Soudesune…" Sakura replied, concentrating on her driving. And with a refuelled determination on her face Sakura made a promise to herself, "I'll try my best."

Syaoran hearing Sakura say that warmed his heart. He loved his cherry blossom very much.

"Well then, at least Syaoran should try his best too!" Chiharu cried. Yes, she knew that Sakura was cute, too cute. But she was getting very annoyed.

"Placings don't matter to me. And I am trying my best." Syaoran said, managing to drive and glance at Sakura.

"Liar." Takashi and Chiharu responded instantly, hearing Syaoran's reply.

Hearing this had upset Sakura and she too tried to manage driving whilst turning to face Syoaran. She managed but barely.

"I have never lied, never in front of Sakura." Syaoran said, as he glared at Takashi and Chiharu.

Hearing Syaoran say that Sakura smiled and turned back to the game at hand. Never even coming to the thought that maybe Syaoran had said that just to make her feel better.

Why? Because Syaoran would never do that, not if he could help it.

"Like I was saying, before some people accused me of _lying_. Placings don't matter to me because I'm happy, as long as I'm behind Sakura I am trying my best, my best to protect Sakura…"

Not able to take it any longer, Sakura apologised and paused the game.

She gave Syaoran a big hug and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, Syao."

God, can this get any….fluffier? Takashi and Chiharu questioned, as they continued to witness the scene unfolding.

Sakura then picked up her control and shamelessly apologised, "Sorry, guys." And the game continues.

Second lap, two heavy weighters (Donkey Kong and Bowser) was on either side of Sakura's kart. It was just asking for it. Nothing can be done, not even Syaoran could save the day.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Sakura assured Syaoran, as she too knew what was going to happen. In the next second, Sakura bumped into Donkey Kong's Kart and spun out of the course.

Syaoran smiled, Sakura was growing, and she was taking care of herself. So he waited for her kart to stop spinning and catch up to him.

As the mascot for the umpire finally marked the final lap of the final round, Takashi and Chiharu couldn't be more relieved. The ending was coming, and no new fluff can be produced, right? They were wrong, of course! Never doubt the SxS pair.

Sakura also relieved that the finishing line was just ahead, had let her guard down whilst turning left around the cliff. She was heading for the edge of the cliff. She was bound to fall. But not if Syaoran could help it.

Sakura hadn't seen it coming, as Syaoran raced to the most outer left of the edge and bumper Sakura's kart to the inner path of the cliff.

All this, resulted in Syaoran's kart falling of the cliff.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO. SSSSSSYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" Sakura scream, as her control fell from her hands. (lol, dramatic)

Sakura had stared at the screen, watching Syaoran's kart fall. She was about to cry, "Syaoran….".

"Hush, look, I'm still here." Syaoran said, as he hugged Sakura from behind.

At this point; Takashi, Chiharu , Eriol and Tomoyo was exasperated. All thinking, _you've gotta be kidding._

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, recognising Syaoran's embrace, she turned around hastly and she too hugged him back. "I thought, I lost you." Sakura mumbled, into Syaoran's chest.

"I'm right here, silly." Syaoran chuckled, at Sakura.

"I know that _now_. But I really thought, I had lost you, just then. And it was because of me. When you fell, I thought I was going to _die_." Sakura sobbed, it had seemed all too real (to her). o.0"

Hearing Sakura say that pulled a string in Syaoran's heart. He then held Sakura's face with his two hands on both sides of her face. "Sakura, I'll die for you any day."

And that did it. Sakura cried. "Syaoran, aishiteru!"

And they both embraced each other.

At this point, Tomoyo and Eriol found themselves in the kitchen, not able to take the "sweetness" from the couple.

Whilst with Takashi and Chiharu both wanted to bang their heads on the closest wall, not wanting to witness more.

"Let's finish this, ne?" Syaoran cooed. And with that Sakura, nodded.

…………………………..

* * *

Six

……………………………..

* * *

In the end, Chiharu had placed 1st and Takashi placed 3rd. Although, these were both incredible accomplishments; not for driving but being able to handle the SxS couple, neither were too happy with the result.

Whilst with our favourite couple Sakura had come in 6th and Syaoran, of course coming straight after.

But it was after witnessing the results that Sakura looked away, upset.

"What's wrong, sweety?" questioned Syaoran. He knew Sakura never really cared either she came first or last.

"It's my fault you're in 7th place… but I know you deserve the best." Sakura said, as Syaoran had fingered her chin to face him, eye-to-eye.

"I don't care, as long as I'm right behind you. And you are the best…" Syaoran said, smiling fondly at Sakura. "Let's go again." Syaoran offered, seeing Sakura smiled.

At this Sakura's eyes sparkled, "Okay!"

At that, Chiharu and Takashi gawked. Finally getting their act together, they voiced their opinion, "_I rather not_!"

Finally understand, why Tomoyo and Eriol never wanted to play Mario Kart with Sakura and Syaoran again.

End

* * *

The creator of the Mario Kart song, I believe is an amazing person. I love the song, and recommend others to listen to it. Thank you so much!

Review, ne! My first one shot!


End file.
